


Time Flows like a River of Stars

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ; ), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Beta read cause I'm a coward, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I have no idea what I'm doing, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possible Character Death, Sad, Unrequited Love, maybe ;)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The universe works in strange ways, a countdown timer appears to a person on their eighteenth birthday. A countdown to the moment they die. Usually, it's a time for celebration; the emergence of adulthood, but for Dream, it destroyed his future.His life now thrown into disarray, what will he do with such limited time?What else but to speed run through life?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	Time Flows like a River of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Please bear with me, this is my first fic and I haven't written anything in years. ; -;
> 
> Some notes about this soulmate AU:  
> You get a timer that only you can see on your eighteenth birthday, it counts down the time till the moment you die.  
> Platonic soulmates are made by choice, romantic soulmates are assigned.  
> Platonic soulmates can choose to hide or show their timers to each other, while romantic soulmate's timers can not be hidden.  
> There is also a special function of romantic soulmates that I may include in the future. ; )

A figure sat at the edge of the bed facing the large windows and the shimmering stars beyond them. The darkness, a heavy blanket, covered the figure and the room he was in. The only source of light came in gentle streams through the windows; opened just enough for a light breeze to flow. The quiet was broken by loud laughter from downstairs, muffled by the closed door. The joyous sounds only contrasted the gloomy atmosphere within the room, making the darkness all the more oppressing. Still, the figure sat, unmoving, at the edge of the bed, staring at the night sky. The dim light of the stars reflected the trails of tears down the figure's cheeks, his eyes stared, staring yet unseeing, out into the night. His mind swirled with thoughts, a hurricane of emotions, and hurt, and _pain_. He sat, at the edge of the bed, still and quiet as the center of the storm; the eye of the hurricane. 

Another bout of muffled laughter rang through the room, much louder than the last, and shook him from his suffocating mind. It did not help his pain, only came to remind him of the reason behind the _joy_ ; the reason why he was in his room alone, suffering and suffocating and confused and- It was his birthday today. The eighteenth birthday to be exact, the day a boy became a man, but he does not feel like a man; sitting at his bed and crying out his heart. If this is what adulthood felt like, the pain and suffocating air, then he does not want any of it, he wanted to go back to yesterday; happy, clueless, and ignorant. The tears have become a raging river, distorting the sight of the night sky with a curtain of water. How he wished to never have turned eighteen, how he wished he never knew, how he wished the universe would be _fairer_. 

For the first time in hours, the figure moved, curling into a ball with his head tucked into his chest and arms wrapped tightly around his legs. He sobbed, shoulders shaking from his tight hold, his body ablaze with heat and yet still felt too cold. The loud music and laughter were drowned out by his clouded mind and tearful sobs. And as he sat, curled tight into a ball at the edge of his bed, a gentle ticking of a timer sounded crisp and clear. The golden timer formed of soft light ticked on. 

Time waits for no man.

04y 11m 29d 21h 54m 12s

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and criticism appreciated! ; )


End file.
